26 Years
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: in 1986, Ralph's heart was smashed to pieces by his dream girl. 26 years later, at Felix's and Calhoun's wedding, what happens when the two meet up again after almost 3 Decades? This is what happens when I'm stuck at work, close to closing time, and have nothing else to think about. Hope you all enjoy and review!


**26 Years**

**(1986, Ralph's POV)**

"Get out of his way!" Someone shouted. Every "good" character once again cleared a path for me. This happens to me on an almost daily basis. I don't like it one bit. I hate that everyone is afraid of me just because of who I am.

"Please don't hurt me!" Another character shouted as I walked past them. My name is Wreck-It Ralph and I am a bad guy from Fix-It Felix Jr. We've been plugged in for four years now, and everyone has treated me like a criminal every second for these four years. Okay true, I have to wreck a building, but no one really cared about getting to know the real me. But it was fine with me, I like to keep to myself most of the time. Finally I had gotten away from all the good characters and was finally at my game.

"Hey Ralph!" I heard a voice call. I lumbered around to see the orange ghost from Pac-Man, Clyde I think it is.

"Hey Clyde, what can I do for you?" I asked the floating Creamsicle.

"Well, Bowser and I are hosting a "Bad-Anon" meeting where all the bad guys of the arcade meet and discuss various problems, or to just chat with friends," Clyde explained as we walked and talked, or floated and talked.

"You mean a _support group?_" I asked in a disgusted tone.

"We don't mean it like that Ralph, but we've seen how you've been treated and we wanted to let you know you're not alone and you should take life one game at a time," Clyde further explained.

"Forget it Creamsicle, I don't need a support group, I'm happy just the way things are!" I growled at him and stomped off. I could feel Clyde sigh and float his way back to his game, which coincidentally was right next to mine. As I got on the tiny train, which I know was meant just for the little midget characters of my game, I sighed sadly. I never thought my life would get so bad to make me think about joining a support group.

"Hello Ralph!" Felix said as the train pulled into the station and hit the little wall with a soft thud. Felix never talked to me, save for a few hello's from time to time. I think the other characters trick him into thinking I am bad news.

"Hey Felix, just getting back from Tapper's," I replied and laid down on my brick pile next to my stump. Felix, the ever so helpful little fixer, hopped on up to my brick pile to see what was wrong.

"Is there anything I can help you with Ralph?" He asked kindly. I grumbled and piled a bunch of bricks over me to send him the message I didn't want to talk.

"No thanks Felix, I'm pretty worn out," I said and turned to face away from him.

"Oh, well nice chatting with you," he said rather sadly. Did he really want to help me? But by the time I turned back around, he was inside the apartment building. I fell asleep soon after, relishing the thought that tomorrow was Sunday, and we got a day off.

**(The Next Day)**

I woke up around 10:00 in the morning and stretched. Mary's famous pies were busy cooking and my stomach growled. I knew there was no way in Mod's name I would be able to get a pie, so I got my lazy butt up and headed for Tapper's for a burger. One of the nicelanders, Gene, shot me a look of disgust from the front stoop of the apartment building. Boy I hate that guy. Sometimes I think _he_ believes he should be the main character for this game. I shook it off and once again had to go through all the good characters becoming frightened of me and cower. "Excuse me," I said politely as I could, hoping they would see I wasn't all that bad.

"He's gonna hurt us!" I heard a little boy character say and cowered behind a bench. I sighed angrily and sat down at Tapper's, knowing at least that Tapper was a nice guy to me.

"What'll it be Ralph?" He asked as he cleaned a mug.

"Burger and Root Beer please Tap," I replied and held my head in my hands.

"Something the matter Ralph?" Tapper asked as he set down the glass of soda and began preparing my burger. I just groaned, not wanting to discuss my feelings with anybody. "Sorry if I hit a nerve there buddy," Tapper said and put by burger on a plate.

"Naw, it's fine Tapper, I just don't want to talk about it," I replied and took a huge bite of my food.

"Well, did you hear about the new game Litwak plugged in last night?" Tapper asked and took out a rag to wipe down the bar top. I swallowed my food, finally interested in a conversation topic.

"Actually no, I fell asleep early last night, is it all uploaded and everything?" I asked and finished my burger with a second large bite.

"Well, the SPs claimed it should be ready this morning, I think it's called Metroid or something with an 'M,'" Tapper replied and went to take care of another customer. Suddenly, there was a big commotion outside the game. "I think that's it," Tapper called to me. Curious as I've ever been, I got up from my seat and walked outside the game to not scare anyone with my Godzilla like stomping.

"It's ready, just give the new character some air!" One of the Surge Protecters declared. The commotion died down as a character wearing an orangish red suit with the same colored helmet and green face shield approached the crowd from the game portal. "State your name and business please," the Surge Protector asked the character. The person's breathing almost sounded like Darth Vader's.

"My name is Samus," they finally said. To me, they sounded like a really awesome guy. I crossed my fingers, hoping it was a bad guy. "I'm just exploring other parts of my home besides my main base," the person continued.

"Well-a, welcome-a to-a Litwak's Arcade!" Mario declared.

"Thank you," the person said and removed their helmet. The whole crowd, even me, grew silent. "What? Haven't you people seen a woman before?" Samus said.

"Holy crap," I heard someone say. I couldn't tell if it was from the shock that Samus was a girl, or that Samus was a _hot_ girl. I couldn't help myself but stare. She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. Plus, she seemed like she could handle herself if needed.

"Does anyone here know of a good Cantina where I can down a few?" She asked with her hands on her hips. All of the guys immediately pointed out Tapper's game. "Thanks boys," she said and walked away. I made my way past everyone to follow her. As I got back into Tapper's, Samus was already at the bar with a mug of Root Beer in her hand. As I approached her however, I became nervous as hell. I could feel sweat running down my face. To make matters even worse, I saw _Gene_ and Turbo sitting next to Samus, apparently fighting over her.

"I'm the greatest and most Turbo-Tastic racer ever!" Turbo bragged. Samus smiled, seemingly enjoying being flirted with.

"Well, I'm the best drink mixer this arcade has to offer, and I am extremely classy and sophisticated my dear," Gene bragged. The three eventually noticed me standing there like a moron.

"Can we help you?" Samus asked. I couldn't find words to say, not even fake ones.

"Oh, you better stay away from him Samus," Turbo warned her, "he's a bad guy," he pressed on. Samus looked over at Gene, who of course nodded as well. Samus got up and approached me. Oh Mod, what's gonna happen? I was never more afraid in my life. What is she going to do to me?

"What's your name sir?" She asked me like a drill sergeant.

"Uh Wreck-It Ralph," I stammered out.

"And are you a bad guy?" she asked on and circled me, as if she were studying me.

"Y-yes I am," I replied. She stopped in front of me and stared into my eyes.

"And let me guess, you just thought you would waltz in here and flirt with me or ask me out, am I correct?" She asked. Okay, she saw right through me. I might as well tell her the truth. Maybe she'll give me a chance! That I would be happy with.

"Well, yeah," I admitted. Then, something happend I totally didn't expect. She dumped her soda on me! As I stood there dripping wet, all the other patrons, save for Clyde, laughed at me. I wiped the stick substance from my forehead and I let my eyes water slightly.

"Get one thing straight you perv, I do NOT date bad guys because they're bad guys. I am a good "guy"," she said with air quotes around guy, "and we wouldn't get along at all, so save what dignity you have left and _get out of my sight_," she said through gritted teeth. Just about every good character cheered her on, making my mood even worse. I turned my heels and walked out of there. I hurriedly made my way back to Fix-It Felix Jr. As the whispers grew and I grew, I got back to my game and rode the train with silent tears falling on the train floor. Praying no one would see me, I ran to my brick pile and buried myself under it. Who was I kidding? Of course a good girl like that wouldn't go for a bad guy like me. I finally figured that I'll be alone forever, with no friends. I locked that thought inside my mind, sealed away forever. From then on, I promised myself to not let myself get my hopes up for anything, I didn't have any friends, but that was fine now. All I needed was my bricks and my stump. The only things that didn't fear and mock me.

* * *

**(2012, Regular POV)**

Felix's and Calhoun's wedding was probably one of the most popular events in the arcade's 31 year history. Ralph had a great time being the Best Man for his best friend. Well, second best friend, next to Vanellope. "Come on Ralph, let's get some soda!" Vanellope exclaimed, "all this mushy, gushy, lovey dovey stuff is making me sick!" She complained, pulling on Ralph's giant fist. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine Vanellope, but you really need to cut down on the sweets," Ralph commented. Vanellope scoffed and looked at Ralph like an idiot.

"Let's think about that Stinkbrain," Vanellope said, "I live in SUGAR RUSH," she put it slowly, "and there's candy _everywhere,_ even in my hair!" She pointed out.

"Whatever, just get your soda kid," Ralph exclaimed and sat down on a chair as everyone else danced or idly chit-chatted. Yet, Ralph wished he could be out there dancing with someone, other than Vanellope. She was his friend and everyone, even Sarge, thought it was cute. Suddenly, Ralph felt a tap on his shoulder, figuring it was Vanellope again, he turned around and jumped in his chair. "S-S-Samus, what can I do for you?" Ralph stammered out, remembering what she told him 26 years prior.

"Would you care to dance Ralph?" She asked and extended her hand. Ralph couldn't believe this, he always thought she hated him, and now she wanted to dance with him?

"This isn't going to be a Carrie thing right?" Ralph asked. Samus giggled slightly and pulled him out of his chair.

"No, just come dance with me, you haven't danced with a non-friend all night," Samus forced him. Ralph carefully and nervously put his giant hands around her tiny waist while she put her arms around his neck, and the two commenced to dancing.

"S-so how are you?" Ralph asked, trying to break the glacier between them.

"I'm fine, thank you," Samus replied, "this was a great wedding, Calhoun's a lucky girl," Samus continued.

"Yeah, Felix is a great guy, I'm happy for him," Ralph retorted. The two danced in silence after that, only being shattered after Ralph tried to talk again. "Okay Samus, no offense, but what is the _real_ reason you wanted to dance with me?" Ralph asked. Samus looked away from him and licked her top lip nervously.

"If you must know, I came to apologize for what I said 26 years ago Ralph," Samus admitted. Ralph sighed, causing the two to stop dancing.

"Look Samus, it's fine really, it's all water under the bridge," Ralph said as he led her to a table to sit down.

"No, it's not Ralph," Samus said, struggling to find words the same way Ralph did so long ago. "I pegged you all wrong that day, and I was a complete bitch to you before even getting to know you, and I'm sorry for that. For years all I knew about you was that you were a bad guy, and I figured you did bad things. But after hearing how you saved a little girl from death and _him_, well I knew I had done you wrong and I had to apologize, or else I couldn't live with myself," she flat out told him.

"So, what do you think of me now?" Ralph asked curiously. He wanted to know if she really felt that way about him now, or if she was just saying it all to make her feel better about herself.

"I think you are the nicest, gentlest and most caring guy in the arcade now, even more so than Felix," Samus said as Ralph saw some wetness of her eyes. Ralph set his hand on his knee and soaked in what Samus just told him.

"Well thank you Samus, of course I forgive you, but that really means a lot," Ralph said and put his finger under her chin to make her look up at him. "Maybe we could hang out sometime?" Ralph suggested. What happened next, almost fried Ralph's brain.

"That sounds nice," Samus said and leaned in closer, "or maybe we could go on a date," she said and put her hand on top of his and traced the outline. Ralph was taken aback, for he never thought that her hands would be _this_ soft seeing as how she was a kick-ass Space Marine like Calhoun. But the one thing that really drew the oxygen from his brain was the fact that she said _date._

"U-u-uh, a date?" Ralph swallowed. His throat was about as dry as the Mojave Desert. The Bounty Hunter smirked and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Sure, why not Ralph?" Samus asked, "it's another way of me saying 'I'm Sorry,' and who knows, maybe _this_ time we'll hit it off," she finished with a wink and waited for Ralph's answer.

"Th-that sounds g-great S-Samus," Ralph spat out. Samus smirked again and put her hands on his lap and leaned close to him. Ralph thought his brain would explode from the close capacity.

"Tomorrow, Tapper's, 2100 hours, don't you be late now," she said with a wink and walked out of Hero's Duty. Ralph put his hand on his head to keep him from freaking out. He just started to process what had just happened to him. He had a _date_ with _Samus_. Then Ralph stood up and realized that he had no idea what 2100 hours was.

"I gotta ask Calhoun what 2100 hours means," Ralph told himself. He turned around only to find an annoyed Vanellope with a glass of soda in her hand.

"Oh great, now I gotta go to _another_ wedding in this stupid dress!" She exclaimed and gave Ralph the stink-eye.

* * *

**THE END**.

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
